Boruto: Sarada's sexy sleepover - A Boruto X Sarada lemon Fanfiction
by CornerCat
Summary: Sarada has been invited to an overnight stay at Boruto's house - what sort of things has she planned to do?


I noticed there weren't a lot of Boruto X Sarada fanfictions floating around, at least not a lot containing written lemon, so I decided to make one since basically everyone's already shipped the two of them together.

This took a while to write just because I wanted to make this fanfiction a bit better than my past ones, even though I haven't had much time to work on it.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

"Thanks for having me over ." Sarada says politely, closing the front door of the Uzumaki household behind her.

"Oh no, please, just call me Hinata." Boruto's mom smiles with a slight bow. Sarada politely slips off and places her clothes bag next to the stairs.

"Come, I'm preparing dinner now, so come sit." She beacons.

Sarada quickly removes her shoes before following her through their kitchen to their living room. The smell of food is everywhere in the room, and it takes Sarada a minute to adjust to the scents. She finds their cooking style very different from what she and her mother make at their home as she glances on the counter, at pans and ingredients organized across them.

Their living room is a very open space, a few couches and a table in the center being the main center of the room. A TV sits on the wall next to the doorway. She takes a seat on the couch in the living room, watching as Boruto's mom returns to the kitchen counter to cook.

Boruto's little sister's feet echo with thuds as she runs across the house. She runs through the kitchen from the stairs, almost immediately once Sarada has sat down. She bursts through the doorway, jumping onto the couch beside her.

"Hi!" Himawari squeals, bouncing on the cushion. "You're pretty. Are you Boruto's girlfriend?"

Sarada blushes. "No! Of course not! I'm her because your mom invited me."

She looks away, spotting Boruto walking in from the kitchen. His hands are in his pockets, an exaggerated look of determined grumpiness on his face. "Hey Sarada." Boruto says surprisingly genuinely as he plops down onto the couch beside her.

He drapes his arms over the head pillows, almost touching Sarada's neck. She sits straighter, brushing against his hand as she does. Boruto slightly splays his legs in the way he sits, which Sarada swiftly looks up from.

"Don't be so cranky just because I'm here." Sarada grins, hoping her blush is gone. Himawari climbs onto the couch on her other side, interested in their upcoming conversation.

"You're blushing." Boruto says quietly, as if he doesn't care. Sarada quickly turns away again, her blush indefinitely brightening.

An awkward pause draws between them, filled by Boruto's chuckling, until Sarada spins around. "Shut it!" Her momentum is followed by her fist, slamming right into his ribcage.

"Ow!" His hands close around her fist, though the impact is already made. Sarada scoffs and turns her body the other way, leaving Boruto to complain. "What was that for?"

"Idiot" She mutters under her breath, her voice still audible to Boruto.

"Himawari, come help set the table will you?" Hinata leans through the doorway, calling her from the kitchen

The little girl swiftly jumps off the couch, dashing to the kitchen before skidding to a stop in front of the counter.

"Will your dad be here?" Sarada turns her head back to ask Boruto, who makes a face.

"Why would he?" Boruto grumbles. "He never comes. Never the real him anyway." He crosses his arms, his chest probably still hurting.

"Being the Hokage must be hard." Sarada ponders, Boruto sighing behind her.

"Anyway, why'd you agree to coming here?" He asks, looking over her. "If I had a choice I'd have said no."

Sarada blushes, thinking through the reasons she'd come for. Seeing the hokage for one, but also to...sleep with Boruto.

Originally, she had simply been frustrated with him. He'd always been that class dork that had a bunch of weird friends But after spending enough time with him, through missions and hanging out, she began to grow a crush on him.

It had continued to grow until she was completely enthralled with him, mentally and physically. She wanted, needed, to make her move tonight.

"Well, to see the hokage mainly. Also, my mom made me." Sarada turns back, trying to wipe the thoughts from her head.

"You're blushing again." Boruto grins, almost laughing.

"I am not." Sarada states, turning away again. "You're imagining things."

A hand creeps up to her shoulder, making the hairs on her neck stand up. Bortuo drawns close enough to her that his breath could be faintly detected on her neck, the young blonde sitting normally and right behind her turned back. "Are you sure?"

Their hips touch and she flinches, clenching her fists in preparation to punch him. Sarada bites her lower lip, a deep blush forming on the area under her eyes and her cheeks. His touch, even the subtle ones, even each of his breaths, feel so warm and comforting against her skin.

"Dinner!" Hinata suddenly calls from the kitchen, bringing over the last of the plates to the table. Boruto stands up from the couch abruptly, looking down at her. "You coming?"

Boruto pivots, walking towards the kitchen. She stands up and follows him, rubbing her arm nervously.

In the dining room, Hinata sets down the last of the plates. Extra of each food sits at the center of the table in bowls and plates, unlike her house where they retrieve more food from their kitchen.

"Please, sit." Hinata gestures to a seat next to Boruto. His face visibly flashes with surprise for a second when she does, become he quickly hides it with a look that he doesn't care.

Sarada takes her seat, which is across from Himawari. No one sits at her end of the table, though a plate and utensils suggests one last person might come.

"Dad's not coming again?" Boruto says as he takes a seat, his expression frustrated but almost like he was expecting it. He probably was.

Hinata sighs, as though it were for the hundredth time. "Boruto, your father-" a sudden ring to their doorbell interrupts her upcoming lecture.

"Daddy!" Himawari hops off her chair, but Boruto is already up and running for the door. Sarada runs after them, just in time to see Boruto throw the door open.

"Stupid old man!" The door flies open, showing the 7th hokage, in the flesh. The door slams on the opposite wall, the thudding barely noticeable in the situation.

Even with his dad at the door, Boruto swings a punch aimed for his stomach.

"Boruto!" Sarada shouts, surprised at his action.

The 7th hokage also looks slightly surprised. Only slightly. Still, he does not move. The punch nails him in the stomach, Boruto shouting as he does.

To Sarada's surprise, Naruto takes it pretty much deliberately. His body is pushed back, though only back onto the steps of the porch. His stomach recoils only slightly, and he quickly halts his movement on the stone steps.

"That hurt a bit you know." He says, feeling the point of impact with his left hand.

"You…" Boruto steps back, obviously surprised that he did not explode into a cloud of smoke like a shadow clone would.

He quickly pivots on the tips of his feet and runs up the stairs, ignoring Hinata's shouts. "Boruto!"

The 7th hokage sighs, walking back up the steps. "I thought he'd be happy if I came home instead of a shadow clone."

"Welcome home dear." Hinata steps out, hands behind her back.

"Thanks." He turns to Sarada, only half faking his smile. "How has your stay been so far Sarada?"

"It's been great." She smiles, backing up from the entrance a bit when he takes his first step inside the doorway. "Thank you for inviting me lord hokage." She bows slightly.

Naruto chuckles, obviously exhausted to some extent. "Please, just call me Naruto. The lord part is too much."

"Naruto, go sit down. I'll go get Boruto." Hinata gestures into the dining room, lightly pushing Himawari towards it was well.

"I'll go get him instead. You go sit down with your husband." Sarada quickly starts up the stairs. "You don't get to spend much time with him, do you?"

Hinata sighs, knowing she's right. "All right. If anything, he can eat his dinner in his room."

"Come on you two." She pushes her husband and daughter towards the living room. "Thank you so much Sarada."

"No problem!" She turns and walks up the stairs, having to stop herself from running from excitement. "I'll be down in a minute." She calls

At the stairs is a horizontal hallway, only 4 doors each leading to their own rooms. Who's room is who's is obvious. Himawari has drawings she has made pinned on her door, complete with mashed up colors and childishly undetailed figures.

Naruto and Hinata's room has a family portrait on their door, so obviously not Boruto's.

The only 2 doors with nothing signifying who's they belong to, would have to be Boruto's and another room. Probably a washroom.

However, light seeps through the bottom of the room on the right, so unless he is camping out in the washroom that would be his room.

Sarada steps off the top step of the stairs and knocks on the door. The hallway is decorated with a couple picture frames, both on a shelf to her left and hanging on the wall. The pictures present their family, and photos from different times.

She spots a photo of a young Boruto and an even younger Himawari, both of their faces rounded due to their age.

Sarada pulls herself away from observing the other images. She'd never seen a boys room, not including the one that her father almost never slept in. *I wonder what it will look like?*

She knocks on the door again, 3 taps with her knuckles just above the door handle.

"What is it Sarada?" Bortuo's muffled voice replies.

"How do you know it's me?" Sarada asks rhetorically, hoping he can hear her properly. "Can I come in?"

"Just wait a sec."

She rolls her eyes, unknowns to Boruto. "You know your family wants to eat with you right? Including your dad." Sarada turns the handle and swiftly swings open the door, careful not to bang it on the wall.

The door flies open just as Boruto manages to hurriedly pull on his pants. Still, he did not have time to put on his shirt.

Sarada instantly blushes, even more heavily than her lewd thoughts from before. "What are you doing?" She turns away slightly to hide her blush, sneaking a look back to look at him.

His body is tanned well, surprisingly even with the rest of his skin. He doesn't exactly have abs, but neither does any kid, and his body is still admirable. Still, just seeing him somewhat naked turns her on.

"I told you to wait." Boruto walks over to his bed where his shirt and jacket are splayed out on the blanket, apparently undisturbed by her presence.

Sarada walks in through the doorway, observing his room as he dresses himself. His bed is on the right wall, a desk with a chair on the back wall. A few posters are high up on the walls, presenting a character probably from TV shows or video games.

However underwhelming Boruto's room is, she still finds herself excited to be able to see it. Boruto pulls on his shirt and jacket quickly, tapping Sarada on the shoulder as he walks past her. "You coming for dinner?"

"Um" Sarada almost stutters, spinning around to follow him. "Yeah." She turns off the lights from the switch, speed walking to catch up with Boruto.

They walk out of the room, closing the lights and the door behind them. They start down the stairs, neither of them talking. As they near the bottom, an almost audible chatter from the dining room begins.

Boruto spots his mom through the doorway from the stairs and turns around. "On second thought, I'll go back upstairs."

"No way." Sarada plants her hands on her hips, looking down at Boruto as he stands a step below her. "Go eat dinner with your family."

Boruto sighs, grumbling under his breath as he turns around and continues down the stairs.

As the 2 of them walk through the doorway to the dining room, his family's expressions light up.

"Boruto!" Hinata smiles, nudging Himawari to get her to take notice from her dinner. "Thank you so much Sarada."

The 7th hokage smiles as well, seated at the end of the table with the before empty set of utensils. Sarada nods, taking the seat technically besides Naruto who sits at the edge, and across from Himawari.

Boruto sits beside her, across from Hinata. The corners of his mouth curve into the smallest of grins, but Sarada notices it.

As they start to eat, his parents attempt to make small talk with Boruto, though he brushes off most of the questions with answers of a few words.

They talk to Sarada a bit as well, however she mainly joins in on their discussions and laughter.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada's heart beats quickly as she stares herself down in the bathroom mirror. *Come on, you're so close! It's your chance!" She tells herself, before taking a deep breath and exiting the washroom and going into the hallway.

The door to Boruto's room is closed, and she knocks quickly before entering.

Boruto has taken off his jacket, but that's about it. *Is that what he's sleeping in?*

Sarada walks over to her bag, which contains her clothes and such. She places her toothbrush and toothpaste back into their pocket, before taking her clothes out and leaving to go back into the washroom.

Her night clothes are the same sort of color as her day clothes, though the style is definitely not. They're loose, comfortable and easy to take off, being simple short shorts and a tight t-shirt. She hopes Boruto likes them.

When she returns, the lights are off. When she enters, she is surprised to see a mattress with a pillow and a blanket on the floor besides Boruto's bed.

Boruto is sitting on the edge of his bed, as if he was waiting for her to return. "Do you want my bed or the mattress on the floor?" His arms are crossed - his normal stance.

"Ha. How unlike you to ask." Sarada walks over and sits on the air mattress on the floor, which sits parallel to the bed.

"I only asked because my mom would get mad if I didn't." Boruto uncrosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I'll sleep on the mattress." She fluffs the pillow, watching him stand and shut the door.

"Sure, but if my mom asks, you're telling her you volunteered."

"Got it." Sarada's eyes slowly adjust to the darkness as he climbs into his bed, and she opens her blankets and slips under as well. "Good night."

"Night'." Boruto shifts, facing towards Sarada.

Her waist area starts to get tingly, urging for touch. Still, she resists the feeling, knowing that she'll need to save herself for later.

[ /\ ]

*Damn, that was the first time I've seen her without her stockings and long sleeves.* Boruto thinks to himself, massaging his boner. *She looks so hot…"

He resists the temptation to pull out his cock and fap, knowing that Sarada would surely notice.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes and tries to drift into sleep. His raging boner keeps him awake longer than normal, but his dreams eventually pull him away.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada's eyes open suddenly. Her body is weary from the low amount of sleep she's had, but her body snaps into alertness when she remembers why she's woken up this early.

It is only a few hours from midnight, daylight still not having shown itself. Her strokes her vagina from outside her pajamas, amping herself to make sure she doesn't chicken out. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for her.

She pushes the blankets off her body, rolling around to look at Boruto. He's rolled over onto his back, his arms slightly splayed. The pillow is crooked, his blankets splayed over the bed. His face is peaceful, a different expression then the one Sarada has seen all day.

"Now's my chance." Sarada whispers to herself, climbing out of her blankets and walking as lightly as she can towards Boruto's bed.

Her hands grip the blankets, giving them a nervous squeeze before carefully pull the blanket off of his body.

*Holy shit!* Sarada almost yells, however able to keep the exclamation inside her head. Boruto had pulled off his shirt and pants, assuming in the middle of the night. His discarded clothing was nowhere to be seen.

Still, the sight of him in only underwear turns her on. She quickly strips off her night clothing, recklessly leaving them on the ground. She leaves her panties and bra on, unsure how she could possibly explain herself if she was found completely naked.

Sarada climbs up on the side of the bed, trying her best not to awake Boruto. *I wonder how he'll react if he wakes up.* She shakes her head. *I'll just try not to wake him - he might not even like me back.*

Boruto is lying on his side, facing away from the wall. Sarada pushes his arm just a little, gauging to see if he will wake up. Boruto groans in his sleep, before moving his arm slightly and falling silent.

Sarada's heartbeat quickens, both by excitement and fear of being found out. *It's worth it.* She tells herself, before lightly pushing Boruto's arm and shoulder. His body starts to roll over, and she adds more force to her push. He slowly turns over onto his back, arms slightly splayed on his sides.

Even in the dark she can make out his faint chest muscles. She runs a hand over them, feeling the bumps that make up his muscles. She shifts down the bed, turning around so that she doesn't have to move too far.

Sarada lifts herself onto the bed, laying parallel to him but facing the opposite way.

She leans over, sticking her ass into and almost touching Boruto's face. Sarada lifts up her left leg, bringing it to the other side of Boruto. Leaning down, she inspects his underwear. *Can I really take it off without him noticing?*

The sensation of him being to near to her private parts excites her, his soft breaths penetrating her panties. His breasts press against his hips, and even with her bra she can feel her hard nipples poking at him.

She reaches out, balancing on her elbows and knees as she grips the waistband of his single clothing article with her fingers. She pulls on it carefully, realizing that taking it off might wake up Boruto.

Sarada quickly pulls at it, only managing to slide it down an inch. The next pull is a bit stronger, and manages to separate it from his waist. She slowly slides it off down his legs, slipping it off his feet and tossing it onto the foot of the bed.

Turning back to his now bare hip area, her heart suddenly jumps. "Boruto's…" She whispers almost in disbelief.

His dick his fully exposed, at least 4 inches long as it flops over on her waist. She touches it with a finger, feeling it's smooth texture. Her hand almost immediately wraps around it, and she notices how small it is. *I thought it was supposed to be bigger…*

Almost disappointed, Sarada touches the tip with her free hand. The skin there is pulled tight, almost making a rounded arrowhead kind of shape. Her finger finds a slit at the tip of the penis. *Is this where men pee?*

She leans down further, almost planting her pussy on Boruto's peaceful face. Her hand tightens around the base on his dick, finding the skin looser there. She sticks out her tongue, her face nearing the cock.

The smell is sweet to her, as if it was advertising it's flavor. She closes her eyes as her tongue makes its first contact with him, adding a layer of saliva around the tip. It tastes like what she imagined piss would taste like except a bit less strong, but that flavor was foreshadowed by a far better one.

"Mmm…" She moans to herself, licking the slit where the cock taste is the strongest. Her pussy starts to wetten, her body priming for sex as she gets turned on. In her hand, the penis starts to grow. Boruto shifts slightly in his sleep, but Sarada gasps as it expands in her hand.

It's as if it had blown up with a fluid. It starts to harden, becoming a lot less floppy. Even the tip grows, even if only slightly. She loosens the grip on it, and it expands to fit her hand once more. It only takes a second for it to grow it's full length and she brings her face even closer once it's done.

*It must be at least 7 inches now...*She thinks excitedly, bringing her tongue down on it once again. The flavor is still the same, though still delicious. Sarada opens her mouth, bringing the now much larger penis into her mouth. *It's so big now!*

Her left hand moves down from the tip, finding some very loose skin below the penis. She brings them into her palm, looking down as she does. *Are these balls?* She feels around, noticing there seems to be objects inside it before releasing them.

Sarada lowers her mouth down deeper over the tip of the cock, her tongue now touching the shaft as it recedes. It touches the base of her tongue at the back of her mouth, giving flavor to that section of her mouth as well. Her lips close over the shaft, careful to not touch it with her teeth.

She looks back, noticing from the corner of her eye that Boruto still seemed asleep. *If Boruto was awake we could 69…* She thought lewdly, turning back to the delicious piece of Boruto in her mouth.

Her head bobs, bringing the cock off her tongue before returning. The motion excites her, feeling the tip run down her tongue. Her hands begin shifting up and down along the shaft, feeling as though it's the only thing her hands can do.

Sarada withdraws most of the cock from her mouth, ravaging the mushroom tip with her tongue. She mumbles a moan, vibrating the penis in her hands. No thoughts come to her head besides completely lewd ones, the smell overtaking her senses. She mindlessly runs her tongue up and down the shaft, bobbing her head with a slow rhyme. It feels so nice, so warm, so tasty inside her mouth.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Boruto moans quietly, quickly silencing himself as he remembers that Sarada is in the room. He resumes his sleeping position, hoping to fall back asleep. It is a weekend, after all.

But something is off - it feels like something is close to his face. Suddenly, something wet comes down over his penis. He can feel the fabric and skin touching his body and his eyes crack open.

*W-what?* Is his first thought, as a pair of panties on a nice ass comes into view. *Who-*

A wet feeling incloses his cock, running down the shaft of his cock while something lathers saliva over the tip. He moans quietly, unable to help himself. The figure turns back to look at him and his eyes snap shut, relaxing his face and body.

"Mhm...Boruto…" A very familiar voice moans in an unfamiliar tone.

*S-sarada?* He instantly knows, realizing she's the only person in the house who could. And the voice, could only be hers.

What he can only assume is Sarada's mouth, comes down over his dick again, giving him the extremely pleasurable and wet feeling once again.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Boruto emits another moan, and Sarada steels her nerves as much as she can to ignore it. *If he was awake, he would have shouted or something by now.* She tells herself, as she bobs her head again and listens to his voice.

The sound of his voice turns him on, making her almost want to touch herself. Her head starts to move faster, almost by an instinct of some sort. Something Boruto's voice is telling her to do.

The moans from underneath her come faster as her head moves, saliva almost dripping from his penis. Her hands which were stroking the base of his cock now jack hammer it, her fingers loving the texture.

Her breasts rub against his abs, though the touch is still lessened by her bra. Her hardened nipples poke at his torso, running along him as she pushes and pulls the cock with ever increasing speed.

The organ in her mouth starts to tense up, though she continues having no idea what that signifies. Her tongue swipes across the tip slit, her mouth never stopping it's bobbing motion.

The penis continues to tense, and as she feels it with her hand the pressure is suddenly released. Confused, she stops bobbing and pulls the cock out of her mouth, leaving only the tip inside.

Suddenly, a white liquid sprays from the tip, thankfully into her mouth and not anywhere. It coats her tongue first, but as she's about to pull it out, more sprays into her mouth. Realizing she has to keep it in her mouth, she clamps her lips around the tip and starts to swallow some of it.

Boruto moans, a bit louder this time, as she tastes the flavor of the liquid. The smell is even stronger than his penis, the taste like a sauce that you wouldn't put on food, but rather eat alone. Or better yet, with a cock.

It floods her mouth, almost spraying directly down her throat. As the flow slows down she pulls it out of her mouth. *Was that...cum?* She swallows some, knowing she can't hold it in her mouth or spit it out, though she wouldn't want to anyway. "Mmm…"

Sarada dismounts from Boruto's chest, to the side still on the bed and against the wall. She squeezes in between Boruto and the wall, lowering herself down to lie beside him.

Boruto exhales, the look on his face blank but almost excited. His penis starts to shrink again, it's job done for the time being.

Sarada brings her face closer to him, lying down on her shoulder blades. She places her head on the pillow beside him, before grabbing the sides of his head with her hands. She turns his face to look at her.

By intuition she leans into him, noticing his lips are slightly parted.

"I love you Boruto…" Sarada groans, bringing their faces together. She rotates her head, fitting her bottom lip against his, and her upper lip just under.

Her tongue slips in through the gap in his lips, making contact with his teeth before brushing past them. Boruto's tongue lays at the bottom of his mouth and she rubs her tongue against his.

"Boruto…" She moans under her breath, throwing her left leg over his torso. Her panties are wet from sucking him off and kissing him, and she bucks her hips to grind her undergarment against his side.

Her breasts touch the side of his chest as she leans in more, feeding her tongue into his mouth. She moans as her wet panties are pressed against her pussy, being the only thing in between her and Boruto's skin.

Boruto's arm left arm slips underneath her, though she barely notices. Her nose makes contact with his, before sliding past and touching on the side. His breaths wash against her cheek, warm air blowing back and forth between them.

His other arm drags up onto his chest, close to her torso. She wonders if he's awake, but dismisses it immediately and presses their lips even closer together. Sarada closes her eyes, absorbing the moment of her first kiss. Her right hand slips under his head, feeling the hair on the back of his head.

Suddenly, his left hand grabs at her right arm from underneath her, his right hand grabbing her left in a similar fashion.

Boruto's eyes snap open, though not as hazy as they would have been if he had just woken up. His legs entwined with her's, securing her movement. Sarada pulls back from the kiss, stunned, as her limbs become trapped.

She suddenly flips over onto her back as Boruto sits up, his arms pulling at her and rolling her around. Boruto pulls her arms behind her, securing them with one hand. It all happens in less than a second.

"Boruto!" Sarada exclaims, more surprised than anything. "What the - when did you wake up?"

"That's not the important question now is it?" Boruto grins from behind her, keeping her wrists pinned together with one hand. His face brushes against hers, his chin almost touching her shoulder.

"Boruto!" Sarada complains, feeling chest against her back. She tugs at her arms but he holds then still, bringing his other hand around to rest on the bed. "Let me go!" His penis brushes against the back of her hip and she blushes, remembering that he's completely naked.

"So tell me Sara," He uses her nickname, running his free hand along her thigh. "What were you doing while I was asleep, exactly?"

"God dammit, you were awake, weren't you?" She says loudly, watching his grin expanding. She sighs, taking a pause before continuing. "So then what do you want me to say?"

Boruto breathes into her ear, looking down over Sarada. His dick is still wet, rubbing against the back of her waist.

Had she really been sucking him off? Maybe she liked him.

Sarada was only in her bra and panties, both which he could take off her easily. His head filled with thoughts, even more than the amount that had circulated his head when he had woken up with her ass in his face.

She makes a noise in his grip, squirming slightly. He was starting to get hard again, despite just cumming. His heart beat for her.

She was a respectable girl, but in his pubescent mind he had always wanted to fuck her. And she had just sucked him off while he was 'asleep'.

"Boruto..." Sarada sighes, her wrists still bound by his surprisingly strong grip. She could free herself, maybe injuring Boruto as if she did, but she wants to see what he will do to her. If he likes her or not.

"Hey Sara," The tone of his voice tells her he has something in mind. "Could it be that, you like me?" Boruto says it almost jokingly, though they both know he was really asking.

"W-well..." Sarada begins to blush as his erection grows against her waist, teasing her as her virgin mind wanders possibilities.

Boruto's legs brushes against hers, her being literally right in front of him.

His other hand slide up her thigh, running over her panties, before going higher at a slow, teasing pace. As he passes her waist she made a quiet whimpering noise, only auditable because of how close they were.

His fingers press into the side of her torso as they climb higher, his face pressing against her ear. His breath tickles her cheek, her lower area twinkling with anticipation.

"Come on, what is it?" Boruto's hand reaches her shoulder, running down until he could squeeze her bicep.

"I…" Sarada starts to blush, the red creeping around to her ears where he can see it.

He leans forward, until his cheek touches her's. His skin is smooth and she leans into his face to extend the feeling. Sarada mumbles in approval, before sighing.

She takes a deep breath. "Fine. You want me to say it?" Her shoulders shift and tighten. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time,"

Sarada paused, turning to look at Boruto while still keeping contact with their cheeks "Since we went on our first couple of missions."

"Sara…" She felt her breath on his neck, making her shiver. Surprisingly, the grip around her wrists releases, the hand on her arm dropping as well.

Both of his hands come around her arms and her front, hugging just under her breasts and crossing over each other. His forearms brush the underside of her breasts, teasing her with every slight touch even through her bra.

His back presses against her back properly now, his muscles against her lower back. Sarada lets her hands drop to his thighs, snuggling against his cheek as he leans forward more.

Boruto's heart beats become more powerfully inside his chest instead of speeding up. "I've loved you since then too," He almost whispers.

"You're so brave, so strong." His breath tingles on his neck. "So beautiful." His arms tighten around her torso, though thankfully not to an uncomfortable amount.

"And I always thought we hated each other…" Sarada squirms where she sits, intentionally rubbing her back against his chest.

"Opposites attract?" Boruto jests, though it could quite possibly be true.

"Mum…" Sarada mumbles, enjoying their touching. Of course she was still very turned on, her body perked in attention.

Boruto loosens his hug, cupping the base of her breasts. Sarada breathes loudly, not in a sigh but to expel more air as her heart speeds up. "Boruto…" She groans lustfully.

His hands rub circles around the base of her medium breasts, arousing her even through the bra. His fingers crawl higher, feeling her hardened nipples poking slightly through the bra.

"Now then," Boruto whispers into her ear. "Let's continue shall we?" His hands glide around her chest, measuring, his voice making her shiver.

Sarada turns back to look at Boruto, her expression hard to read as she holds back moans. Their gazes lock, and she turns her torso before leaning inwards to him.

His face draws her in, her back arching as her mouth opens slightly. Boruro freezes, simply following suite as his mind goes blank. His left arm unwraps around her, squeezing into her armpit as his other hand does the same.

With her arms free, she rolls over onto her knees, before bringing her face close to his once again. Sarada leans over, supporting her weight with her arms. She crawls forward on her knees, tilting her chin upwards.

As she comes closer she sits up, sitting down on his waist and just above his penis which promptly sticks up and touches the back of her ass. Her hands find their way up onto his chest, running up to his shoulders before she leans forward into him.

Their noses brush, before sliding past each other. Sarada tilts her head to the right, bringing her tongue to the front of her mouth.

Boruto's head comes forward, his thumbs teasing the base of her breasts. Sarada moans right before their lips meet, slightly grinding her ass against his dick. He opens his mouth, mirroring her, just before they intercept each other.

Their mouths meet in the middle, and he catches her lower lip slightly above his. Sarada's tongue reaches out, licking his lower lip.

Boruto's tongue retaliates, pressing against her's. They taste each others saliva, before she leans forward more and squishes their lips together.

Sarada's tongue backs up, allowing Boruto to enter her mouth. His tongue runs along the tips of her teeth before finding her and pressing against her again.

One of his hands slide up the side of her face and around to the back of her head, feeling her black hair from under her arm. Boruto pushes her head into his, feeling her breasts touching against his chest.

Their closeness drives Sarada crazy, and she can't help but love his warmth against her body. Both of their minds are without thoughts, simply lusting for each others touch.

Their mouths move like fish, slightly opening and closing. Their tongues press against each other, sliding around in circles.

Boruto's left hand slides from her armpit over to Sarada's chest, pressing fingers into the spongy skin. The texture feels nice in his hands, and he wonders what it would be like without the bra.

She mumbles into his mouth as his fingers massage her chest, gently running over her nipple. His other hand drops to the small of her back and closes around the bra strap, tickling her with a chilling sensation.

His fingers pinch the clip and it disconnects with a click, the strap falling loose around her arms. The front of her bra starts to fall and she quickly holds it up with her left hand.

Sarada breaks their kiss unceremoniously and glances at Boruto, who raises an eyebrow at her hesitation, before she raises both her arms. He pulls off her bra up and over her hands, discarding it onto the floor without a second thought.

He looks down at her bare breasts, surprised to see the untanned skin. His hand drops back down to her chest, caressing the bare genital with more carefulness than before.

Boruto circles her bare nipple with his thumb and pointer finger, teasing her as he observes the hardened pink stub. "Boruto…" Sarada moans, tilting her head upwards to look at the ceiling.

She raises her chest and Boruto leans inwards, nuzzling her right nipple with his nose. The smell only makes him hornier, his left hand massaging more vigorously.

He lifts his chin, extending his tongue out and lightly poking her nipple. Sarada gasps above him, grasping at his shoulders for something to squeeze.

Boruto can feel her thin panties against his waist and penis, the cloth being the only thing stopping his first glance at her pussy.

Her nipples start to perk up more as his left hand closes in on her nipple, teasing the skin around it. They slowly come in until his thumb touches it, followed by his pointer finger. The two fingers together squeeze it lightly, rubbing back and forth as they do.

Sarada's every breath becomes deeper, short quiet moans coming out of her throat as she arched her back into his hands. His tongue presses more into the nipple, swirling around it. His teeth lightly close around it as his head draws closer, his hand behind her back pushing her inwards to him.

Boruto sucks on the breast, pressing his lips on the surrounding area. His other hand plays with her nipple between two fingers, the rest of his hand groping the rest of the medium sized genital. Her breasts fit his hands well, his fingertips touching around the base of the breast.

"Boruto…" Sarada moans, squeezing his shoulder with her right hand. His mouth pops off her nipple with an audible noise and he looks up at her with a grin. "Yeah?"

"Boruto, I…" She cuts herself off with another moan as Boruto squeezes her left nipple between his finger and thumb, the feeling electrifying her chest area. Boruto chuckles, but regretfully pauses.

"I want you to see my pussy..." Sarada says, her eyes filled with lust. She grinds her ass against his dick, making him groan slightly.

Boruto's smile becomes more sincere, the lust mirrored in his expression. He releases her breasts and starts to lean into her, supporting her back with his left hand.

As Sarada allows herself to fall back, his right hand slowly lowers her onto his bed from underneath her. Her panties become more visible as she lies down, and when her back touches the sheets he backs up from her.

Boruto backs up towards the headboard of his bed, kicking off his pillow to give him space to lean down and investigate her panties. Sarada's legs bend slightly, laying on either side of him. He looks over her nude body, unable to resist taking off her last remaining piece of clothing.

Sarada brings her legs together in front of him, wanting it too, and Boruto grabs at the thin rim of her underwear. He sits up as he pulls it up her thighs and over her ankles, before tossing it onto the floor relatively near where her bra lays.

When she spreads her legs again, Boruto leans down slightly. The smell is similar to his cum, though less of a sweet scent sweet, still just as appetizing. Her pussy looks smooth, only a small cluster of hair above it. Her asshole is just underneath it, barely visible to him from his angle.

His hands run from her feet down to her thighs, resting quite close to her crotch. Boruto's right hand slides off to her inner thigh, running down to the dip between her thighs and crotch.

"Mhm…" Sarada mumbles as his fingers caress the space between her two holes. It's so close to her pussy and ass that she can almost feel his touch. His thumb hovers over her pussy, as though he could stick it inside her at any moment.

His hand climbs up to the very base of her pussy, barely touching the bottom of the entrance. It quickly glides higher after a few seconds, Boruto grinning as he watches her face change with tenseness and comfort.

He surveys Sarada's body as his fingers make her eyes scrunch up and her mouth open in a silent moan, her nipples perked. His middle finger glides right along the entrance slit of her pussy, the rest of his fingers dragging along the folds.

"It's so soft..." Boruto whispers, Sarada barely acknowledging it. Her hands clench the bed sheet on either sides of her waist as her lower part is teased, willpower not being enough to resist a reaction from his touch.

Wetness starts to build up at her entrance, coating the tip of Boruto's fingers. He drags his fingers up to the top of her pussy before withdrawing his hand. He brings the hand up to his nose, the smell making him want the taste in his mouth.

Boruto puts his hands down on the bed, leaning down on his knees and backing up slightly. His face draws inches from her pussy, his warm breaths teasing her core.

As he extends his tongue out, Sarada gasps. It makes contact with the very base of her pussy, taking a few small licks and leaving cold saliva behind. Then his tongue trails upwards, Sarada's legs tensing in preparation.

Boruto climbs her pussy slowly, pressing with moderate pressure into her lips. The tip of his tongue manages to push through the folds a bit as he takes the long lick, making Sarada moan.

When he reaches the top, he comes back down to the bottom. His hands reach for the sides of her thighs, shifting his weight to his elbows. When he touches the base again, Sarada's legs wrap around his neck.

She reels him in, her ankles crossed around the back of her neck. Her hands release the wrinkled bedsheets, instead latching onto his hair.

Sarada bucks her waist at Boruto, suddenly pressing her vagina against his tongue. "Fuck Boruto, stop teasing me!" She groans.

Her ass lifts off the bed and Boruto's hands slip underneath her, and when gravity pulls her back down she lands with her ass cheeks in his hands.

Boruto's fingers give a quick squeeze, making Sarada squirm with a form of discomfort but enjoyment. His hands push her ass upwards, and he sits up slightly as he does.

Sarada's head drags towards him as her waist is pulled up, her legs keeping his lips pressed against her pussy. Her back bends lazily, keeping her head on the bed. She released her hair, his head too far up. Almost upside down, her hair sprays out undesirably.

Boruto side steps on his knees, spinning Sarada around to be crossed with the bed. His right leg comes off the bed, and he extends his leg down to make contact with the floor. He then pulls completely off the bed himself to a standing position, his head still locked into her waist.

He kneels down on the floor, making his face level with her pussy. Sarada reaches out, placing a hand on his head.

Boruto's nose is drawn in her sweet scent, the flavor of her pussy just blocked by his lips. He opens his mouth, and instantly her pussy is pressed against his lips. His tongue lashed out at her pussy, taking quick licks that soan the center half of her vagina. She tries to hold in his noises, though it's next to impossible. Her mouth hangs part open, erotic noises flowing out of her throat.

"Fuck…" Sarada moans, bucking her hips into his face again. His hair tickles her thighs as his lips rub the top and bottom of her pussy, his hands playing with her ass with small groping motions. Her hands gravitate back to the bedsheet, clenching it in her fists. "Boruto...more…"

Boruto licks and sucks at her pussy ravenously, driven by both his and Sarada's sex drive. Her pussy is like a candy, the soft folds feeling amazing against his lips.

His tongue pierces her vagina lips, pulling them apart to access her insides. Her inner walls are even stronger tasting with the flavour, and his tongue thrusting like a cock would. Boruto licks around her inside, replacing her fluids with his saliva.

"Fuck Boruto…" Sarada moans, her legs tensing with more power behind his neck. "I'm... gonna cum…" She ends with a groan as Boruto sucks inwards, the vacuum pulling at even the insides of her pussy.

"Mhm…" Boruto mumbles in acknowledgment, pulling her closer towards him as he presses into her harder. Sarada's head falls limp, moans flowing from her with every lick and thrust of his tongue. From his angle she looks incredible sexy, her vagina hair and the curve of her body more enticing than he could ever imagine.

His mouth feels unexplainably good, the wetness and warmth, his tongue inside her pussy. His lips rub against her like her own fingers, never touching Sarada with his teeth.

Boruto hums into her vagina, knowing the sensation it gives her. The tongue inside her vibrates with the rest of his mouth, the final blow for her balloon to burst. Her eyes shut tightly, knowing the face she makes will be embarrassing.

"Boruto I'm coming!" Sarada shouts, trying her best not to scream at the top of her lungs. She feels his tongue speed up, her pussy gaining more sensitivity.

The liquid that sprays into his mouth is like the pure version of her pussy's flavor. Boruto quickly pulls out his tongue, allowing her orgasm fluid to flood his mouth.

Sarada's back presses into a bend, squishing her own head into the bed. He mumbles in approval, keeping his lips on her vagina, knowing very well that it would spray everywhere if he did not. His hands mold Sarada's ass as she cums, drawing more noises from her.

Her orgasm is more pleasurable than when she does it herself, the explosive feeling a level higher than the past times making her stretch out a long moan from her throat.

Her fluids flood Boruto's mouth before it finally stops, the blonde savoring the flavor of his long lusted for teammate as he swallows it.

Sarada's back and legs lose all their strength, collapsing onto Boruto's hands until her orgasm finally concludes. His hands slip out from underneath her, coming up to her thighs.

Her legs splay out on either side of him, slightly bent and half off the bed. Her arms lie on either sides of her head, palms open as though she was surrendering.

Boruto takes a breath, looking down at Sarada as he stands back up. Her eyes crack open from being squeezed shut so tightly, and she locks eyes with him. Her breaths come quickly, deeper as she sucks in the air she screamed out.

"Boruto…" Sarada wheezes. She would have felt vulnerable knowing someone was watching her naked, but in Boruto's gaze she feels excited. "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

Boruto raises an eyebrow, surprised at her casual swear. "Here and there. Most of it I figured out just now."

"How did I taste?" Sarada grins, watching him blush. "You taste great by the way." She blushes herself, bringing her arms back to her body to hug her stomach.

"You tasted good too." Boruto feels embarrassed just saying it, as he glanced back to her. The silence drags on for a few seconds until she can't contain herself anymore.

Sarada pulls herself up, propping her upper body up with her arms. "Come on." She shakes her hips at him, a grin on her face. "I've always wanted your dick inside me…"

"I've always wanted to put it inside you, you know?" Boruto learns downwards to the bed, towering over her.

"If I knew before, I would have done this a long time ago." Sarada's lowers herself back down onto the bed, bringing her arms up onto his shoulders.

His hands plant themselves on either sides of her arms, just below her shoulders. Their faces gravitate nearer to each other, his legs bending slightly inwards at the knee to position his hips near hers.

Boruto shifts his upper body weight onto his elbows as he leans lower, brushing her shoulders with his fingers. His head comes down closer to her, his lips slightly apart.

Sarada mirrors his mouth shape, waiting for him to draw nearer. Her hands work their way up past his shoulders, her legs coming up to lock around his waist by the ankles.

She knows his dick is near her, almost like an instinct. She wants him badly, and him the same. Boruto's lips lock with her's, his left hand moving up past her shoulder to her hair.

Sarada mumbles something into his mouth, noticing his right hand slip down towards her hips. He breaks their kiss, glancing down as he takes hold of his dick and directs it into her pussy.

She feels the tip brush the entrance to her pussy, the wetness of both of them making it slip up and down the crack between the two lips. Her moan is loud, simply knowing that it is his dick making her voice uncontrollable. "Just stick it in, damit!"

"Sheesh." Boruto replies smugly, before finding the center of her pussy and slowly adding force into the push.

"Fu... fuck…" Sarada groans, his warm hard penis pushing into her like a drill. It pulls apart her pussy with warmth, the head and length scraping against her pussy walls pleasurably.

"You're so wet…" He says, surprised by the sensation. Her warm pussy pulls him in, squeezing all sides of his dick. It's wet inside, though he still slides in with some difficulty.

Her hands move frantically around Boruto's back, trying her best not to take a fistful of his skin. Her legs lock tighter around his waist has he drills deeper into her, prying apart untouched sections of her cunt. Her face becomes a mess of emotions as she presses her head into the bed, pointing her chin more upwards.

His hand climbs up Sarada's neck, caressing the side of her head. His fingers brush her ear, their breaths syncing. Boruto pauses once he reaches a whole inch, their heavy breaths becoming the only sound.

"Can I go deeper?" He asks shyly, watching her eyes crack open. He caresses her hair, his right hand coming up to her shoulder.

"Don't you dare stop - just go slowly." Sarada demands, her pussy aching for the sensation of pleasure.

Boruto pushes into her again, going slightly on top of her. Their thighs brush as he pushes more, Sarada groaning as he makes more progress.

"You're so wet...and warm." Boruto whispers into her ear. Her shoulders squirm as he makes another two inches in, feeling as though her pussy is getting unnaturally pulled apart.

He notices her face twist, almost in pain. "Does it hurt?" The pressure pauses, making her groan in anticipation.

"Y-yeah but...keep going…" Sarada breathes. "D-don's stop unless I tell you too."

"O-okay…" Boruto replies nervously. His next push makes her grimace, and she notices his pause.

She huffs, instantly moaning as he starts back up again. Her pussy molds around his dick, and she can feel her cunt tense around him.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" Boruto breaths, trying to push through the tightened hole. Sarada tries to loosen up, wiggling her hips slightly.

Surprisingly, Boruto starts to pull out of her. He backs up an inch before she groans. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounds annoyed, shallow but with expression.

Instead of replying he grunts, before swinging his hips forward. The sudden motion makes Sarada gasp, feeling the focused pressure force through her closed insides and dig even deeper inside her.

Boruto notices her breasts bounce slightly, the soft mounds enticing even at that moment. A few tears form in her eyes, the pain just enough to surprise her.

He pauses, waiting for her to recover. Sarada blinks away most of the tears, her eyes still wet. "Again." She breathes. Her hands find their way to each other near his shoulders, her fingers gripping into the back of his shoulder.

"Mhm" Boruto mumbles, drawing out another half inch from inside her. This time she's expecting it, so when his cock comes slamming back down she moans in pleasure. She notices his eyes on her breasts, and blushes.

His dick tunnels through her pussy with even more power than the first time, managing to hit higher than she could have ever dreamt of on her own. Sarada can feel his warm penis inside her, only an inch below her belly button.

She gasps as hair tickles the stretched lips of her pussy. She looks down, before up at Boruto. Something brushes her asshole, and she knows it's his testicles.

"Fuck…" Sarada groans, shifting her hips. His cock feels so much bigger inside her, throbbing against her cunt. Their hips touch, and she can feel his crotch against her ass. "You're so...big…"

"It's so warm inside you." Boruto remarks with a breath. She can feel his warmth too, both of them hot with adrenaline and lust. He pulls his head back a little bit, placing his right hand into her armpit.

They sit in silence for a second, regaining their breath that their beating hearts force them to take. His thumb comes up to the base of her breast, making her moan quietly.

"Okay...you can move now." Sarada commands once her pussy molds around his dick. Her body lusts for the movement, for the friction between the two of them. Her legs tense up against the bed, anticipating the spikes of pain.

Boruto pulls out again, making both of them groan. He pauses slightly, glancing at her with uncertainty, before thrusting back into her.

Sarada moans as his hips touch her's, his balls slapping against his ass. It hurts far less than before, a semi pleasurable friction being presented instead. "Again…" Her mouth is left hanging open, as if she was silently moaning.

He thrusts out and then in again, feeling her pussy already open to him instead of forcing through it. Boruto grunts as he does, beginning to feel a new sensation on the tip of his penis. He watches as her breasts bounce when their hips collide, sucking in the image of her entire body.

"Keep going" Sarada demands, feeling more pleasure with each time he thrusts. Boruto nods, repeating the thrusting action.

The two of them grunt as he hits high inside her, feeling the pleasure of sex that everyone lusts for. He thrusts again almost immediately, not waiting on Sarada's command.

Soft, girlish squeals escape Sarada's throat as he continues to thrust in and out of her, a slightly different pitch each time.

"Fuh...uh...uck…!" She moans as Boruto feels her pussy getting used to his intrusions, allowing him to thrust faster. As it draws on Sarada starts to further wetten, giving both of them a jelly sandwich sensation, or at least what they thought it'd feel like.

They bring in their faces for another kiss, only on the lips, before his mouth slides over and kisses her jaw. She moans, as his lips make a saliva trail down to her neck, lightly nipping at the skin.

Boruto arches his back slightly, expertly keeping his thrusting at the same rapid pace while trailing his mouth down her collar bone and to the top base of her breast. His right hand slides from her armpit towards her breast, caressing the very base of it.

Both his hand and mouth close in towards her nipples, drawing more of Sarada's moans. The teasing to her is a magnet for her lust, drawing it out from every part of her body. Her arms tense, her fingers becoming more rigid.

His fingers glide up her breast, circling the darkened area surrounding her nipple. His pointer finger and thumb rub around the base, drawing a long moan from her and buying time for his mouth.

The front of their waists touch as his tongue finally makes it to the center of her breast, poking her nipple. Sarada mumbles, her lips pressing together as her facial expressions becomes more vulnerable looking.

Boruto speeds up his thrusting slightly, excited as his thumb and forefinger make contact with her nipple. His tongue swirls around the other one, soon encaptured in his mouth.

His teeth press into the nipple, lightly teething it. His other hand squeezes the nipple, carefully caressing the mass of the breast with the other three fingers. Sarada's head presses back into the bed, her mouth hanging slightly open in a perpetual silent moan.

The slapping noise of their hips becomes more noticeable as he thrusts more recklessly, knowing she wants it. Her fingers dig into his back, though he can't pause or slow down to relieve himself of her nails on the back of his shoulder blades.

He squeezes at her nipple, pulling at it before letting it go. Boruto's left hand moves up her face, resting half on her cheek and half on her hair. He watches her breasts bounce slightly, her entire body in constant motion.

Sarada's moans die down in volume, though her other physical reactions stay the same. Her hips start to thrust back into him, quickly falling into his rhythm.

He releases her breast from his mouth and looks at her, surprised. She looks up at him, her eyes glossy. "More... I'm gonna cum Boruto…"

Boruto grins, releasing her from his grasp. He sits more upwards, giving himself more thrusting power. His hips begin jackhammering, slowly building up to a far faster pace.

His hands rest on Sarada's thighs as they lose her grip around his waist, unlocking themselves and coming down to rest on the bed. Even with the increased pace she continues to buck her hips towards him, wanting both their orgasms as though it would be a declaration of their true love.

"I'm…cumming!" Sarada moans after a minute, her hands on his forearms squeezing them.

"I'm cumming too!" Boruto shouts, grunting as he thrusts excitedly. Still, he starts to freak out as he realizes. *Should I cum is inside her? Would she want me too?*

Almost perfectly on time, she lets out another noise once again as she bucks her hips excitedly. "Cum inside Boruto...I want it…"

He grunts a reply, pumping his penis into her as powerfully as his weakened legs allow him to.

Sarada can feel his dick tense, throbbing more than before,and despite this being her first time she knows what it means. "Cum Boruto! Cum inside me!" She whines loudly.

Boruto grunts, feeling her pussy close around his penis. "I'm coming Sara!"

His hips thrust forward suddenly at the last second, burrowing as deep into her cunt as he can. The first thing Sarada feels is a warm liquid shooting up inside her, deeper than his cock could every reach.

Something deep inside her pulls in the spray of warm liquid, running along the walls of her cunt and flooding her pussy. A long moan emits from her throat, a quiet but high pitched sound.

More waves of cum flow out one after another and coating her insides. Some of it leaks out of her pussy, the white liquid slightly visible against her pussy lips.

Almost immediately, Sarada cums. With their movement halted she bucks her hips once, one last thrust before she orgasms on his dick.

Cum flows out in a small river from the entrance of her pussy, trailing down her crotch to the bed. Boruto groans, leaning down over her again.

He slowly starts to pull out his dick, promoting Sarada to squeal quietly. It easily pulls out, allowing the access cum to flow out onto the bed, not that either of them care.

His dick is still hard to her surprise, and Boruto rubs it against her triangle of hair above her crotch as he leans down into her.

Sarada rolls to the side and he rolls the other way, both of them lying down besides each other. His hand snakes around to the small of her back, pulling her towards him as he leans inwards. Only then does she realize how sweaty the two of them are, her hair in a mess and both of them glistening.

Their heavy pants fill the room, their racing hearts slowing slightly as they try to figure out where this would lead. Boruto's left and snakes down to her waist, unable to do much as he lies on it. Sarada grabs his wrist with her right, lightly holding his left forearm with her other hand.

Boruto's right hand trails up her spine, eventually coming to the base of her head. He pulls her body into him, pressing his penis against her lower stomach. Her breasts poke at his chest, still quite firm and turned on.

"Sarada…" He whispers, hearing the kunoichi mumble in reply. She presses her head against his, their foreheads touching. Boruto angles his head, bringing his lips to hers. Their legs which hand off the bed entange, with her trapping his right thigh between her legs.

Sarada pulls his leg into his crotch, rubbing her wetness and access cum on his thigh. Their tongues fight in the center of their kiss, their lips pressed and their mouths open like fish.

Pushing her tongue back into her mouth, Boruto presses inwards. When his tongue touches her teeth he pauses the battle, running his tongue along the line of her teeth.

"Mhm" Sarada mumbles as his tongue touches the bottom of her mouth, lining the bases of her teeth.

His left hand trails up her waist, bringing her hand up as well. Boruto draws a line up her abdomen with his fingers all the way up to her chest. Sarada exhales in his mouth as his hand glosses over her breast, now familiar with the sensation of her lover's hand.

Regrettably, she pulls away and sits on the bed, releasing his leg from her crotch. Boruto tries to sit up but she stops him with a poke to the chest.

He instead props himself up with his arms, sitting back as he watches Sarada walk down the bed and get back on. She puts her right knee down on the edge of the bed first, right beside his hip, swinging her left up onto the bed on the other side of him. She sits above him, kneeling with his erect penis sticking up between her legs but not yet touching her center.

Boruto groans as she grabs his dick, pumping it once before crouching slightly to lower herself down over his dick. The tip of his penis presses against her lips, easily pulling them apart due to her still being considerably wet.

She moans, lowering herself more and using the gravity to pull her pussy over his cock. Sarada penetrates herself quickly, already knowing what to expect as she slowly encaptures more and more of his penis inside of herself.

Boruto groans below her, bringing his hands up onto her thighs which lie on either side of his chest. She places her hands on top of his, leaning her head upwards slightly as she allows gravity to drag her down onto him.

When the heel of her foot presses against her just below her butt, Sarada knows she's all the way down. His dick pierces her just as high up as he did before, and she shifts her hips at the unfamiliar feeling of the new position.

Boruto's hair tickles her ass and front, and she can feel his balls pressing against her, looking down to see his eyes filled with a dark needy lust. She wiggles her hips, pressing his penis against one wall and then the other, slightly moving him inside her. She enjoys teasing herself, but also watching her lover squirm underneath her.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy? Boruto accuses, knowing she's teasing both of them on purpose.

Sarada sighs, rolling her eyes with a smirk. She leans forward slightly, slowly lifting up her hips and body, purposely teasing him again. She jiggles her hips when only his tip remains inside her, enjoying the quiet moan he tries to suppress. *He probably thinks it's weird but it's so hot…*

When he shoots her a look Sarada stops teasing, and allows gravity to roughly pull her down onto him. She lets out a short moan of surprise as his cock quickly gets thrusted up into her, her ass slapping down onto his hips.

Boruto watches as her breasts bounce from the sudden force, making her hair hop. Sarada quickly lifts her hips again, allowing gravity to pull his penis into her again.

He watches as she pleasures herself on his dick. She starts to lift herself up faster, repeating the action over and over again. It feels so good inside her, exactly like before, except more embarrassing. She doesn't care as long as it's Boruto and no one else, however, loving his eyes on her body.

As Sarada steadily gets wetter, his penis starts to feel better inside her. She begins moaning with each bounce, the new angle pressing his dick against her front wall.

Boruto holds back his own sounds, feeling as though they're strange for a man to make. His hands travel up her thighs to her hips, following her when she jumps.

She starts to learn forwards, wanting to go faster. Her hands smooth up his stomach to his abdomen, careful not to put too much pressure on his stomach. Sarada leans her body weight onto his abdomen, receiving a slightly grunt from Boruto.

Not worried, she angles her thighs downwards as she towers over him. This allows Sarada to move her hips up and down faster, using her own strength in conjunction with gravity to slam her hips down harder and faster.

As it continues, Boruto watches as her face twists into an expression only describable as ecstasy. Her mouth hangs open in a lazy, almost goofy grin that turns him on even more. Her eyes almost roll back into her eyelids, the pupils still barely visible as if she were looking at the ceiling.

Her eyes almost hurt, her mouth leaking drool, but there is no other way to avoid all out screaming unless Sarada dug her nails into his chest. Boruto reaches around her to grasp her hips, watching her face shanks slightly as her hips jackhammer down onto his.

She slapping noise becomes more apparent as she hammers him harder, closing her mouth for a second to swallow her drool before leaving it to hang open again. "Boru...to…fuh...uh….ah…"

Boruto moans quietly, straining for her to not hear it, though she does anyway. "I'm gonna cum Sara!" The feeling of having the front of his penis rubbed against her wall, including the very tip, brings him for he brink of release.

Sarada whimpers in response, unable to form a sentence. She nods her head slightly, enthralled with thrusting her hips up and down as fast as she can.

Her pussy walls contract on him suddenly, making him cum. His penis hardens and it quickly twitches inside her before it cums. Sarada quickly thrusts herself downwards wanting all the cum to spray up deep inside her.

She moans loudly, though neither of them care at this point. Her arms fall weak, allowing her upper body to squish down on his. Her breasts press against his chest, her nipples very well turned on and hard.

Sarada's head falls into his collar bone, resting as she's spent all her energy. She rocks her hips slightly, promoting her orgasm. It floods out onto Boruto's hips, down his side's and pooling on the bed.

His hands glide up her hips to her back, wrapping around her gently to the small of her back. Groaning, she wearily lifts her hips off of his, laying her cum covered pussy on his right thigh.

She turns her head up, finding it inches from his. Boruto grins down at her, running his left hand up to the base of her head on her neck. "You want it one last time don't you."

"Yeah…" Sarada breathes. She pulls herself up as he sits up, turning around and crawling down the bed. Her ass shakes at him, and she steps over his waist to out herself in a reverse cowboy position.

"Sara?" He watches her ass, knowing he won't be able to hold back from hitting her later.

"Yes?" She replies, pausing with her pussy hovering over his dick. She's almost tempted to plunge his rod into herself, but in spite of that she listened to him

"As much as I would love this position, you're too tired." Boruto quickly grabs her thighs from behind her, slipping his hand underneath to lift her up.

He slips his legs out from underneath her to the floor up as Sarada puts her legs down, not completely trusting him to hold her up. His chest presses against her back, easily holding her up.

Boruto stands up, sidestepping as to face both of them to the side of the bed. He lowers her onto the bed, placing her knees on the edge. Slightly confused, Sarada puts her legs down onto the ground.

*Please let it be doggy style!* She shouts in her head. It's one of the positions she always imagined both of them doing, the one that turns her on the most.

Boruto presses a finger to the small of her back and so Sarada leans over, finding herself being turned on as he looks at her in the lewd position. She puts her forearms down on the bed, letting her head drop a little.

He takes a small step back, kneeling down to her ass which hangs off the edge of the bed. From his position Boruto can see her pussy, sticking out at him. His hands take their places on her ass cheeks, spreading them slightly.

He hovers a thumb over her asshole, it's light scent almost unnoticeable. Boruto runs his thumb over the untouched hole, watching it's entrance contract as Sarada moans. "Boruto," She says, fake irritation coating her voice.

"Mhm." Boruto mumbles, moving off her asshole. His head moves slightly lower, towards her wet river of a pussy. Sarada groans as he sticks out his tongue and takes a light lick, her pussy tasting even stronger. He grins as she looks back at him, only a hint of annoyance on her face.

Boruto takes his right hand off her, before quickly bringing it back down on her ass. It makes a red mark that quickly fades, and Sarada yelps. Her eyes narrow at him playfully as he stands back up.

His left hand guides his penis to her pussy as his right hand grips her supple ass, smoothing and comforting the area he had striked. Boruto aims slightly upwards at her pussy, stroking the entrance once just to tease Sarada.

She groans, and he takes it as an invitation to push his dick into her. It goes in easily, and though he doesn't push to hard Boruto finds his penis digging very deep into her.

Still, the sensation is the same, if not better. Sarada's pussy contracts on his cock, the feeling of his hands on her ass making it all the more real. Her hips shift, her legs locked and fully straightened.

She thrusts her hips back at him, quickly making contact with her ass to his hips. His dick hits high inside her, and she grinds her hips against his as to rub her ass against his groin. "Mhm..." Sarada groans quietly as her pussy contracts around him.

Boruto presses his hips into her, loving the feeling of her pussy squeezing his penis. Still as lustful as he could possibly be, he withdraws his hips and thrusts. Sarada almost instantly bucks her own hips back, wanting it just as much if not more than him.

He begins rapidly thrusting, knowing she won't mind. His balls slap against her, her ass jiggling when his hips strike it. Boruto keeps his hands on her ass, loving their firmness as he squeezes them lightly.

Sarada moansz thrusting herself back into him. She times it as well as she can, feeling the rhythm grow to faster speeds. "Fuh...uh…"

She lets out her moans out instead of holding them in, not caring enough to be embarrassed. As they speed up the sensation only grows in affect, and she realizes she couldn't keep in her moans even if she wanted to.

Boruto worries his parents will hear, but in the spur of the moment, there's nothing that could make him stop. He thrusts into her harder, finding it especially hard not to hit Sarada's supple ass again.

Her hands dig into the bed sheets as she thrusts herself back harder, knowing she won't be able to keep up as it goes on. Her legs are already weakening, using most of their energy just to stand.

"Faster…" Sarada moans, finding herself unable to thrust back into him. Boruto speeds up, knowing she's exhausted. Not everyone has stamina like an Uzumaki.

He starts thrusting harder, drinking in her sensual noises. Unable to resist, he lifts his right hand and spanks her again. Too in the moment, Sarada moans as though it is pleasurable.

Boruto grins, smoothing her ass before doing it again. Between his hips hammering and her ass being willingly violated, Sarada can't hold on any longer. *It feels so good...I love it…"

Her pussy contracts over Boruto's dick, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. He groans, still moving as fast as he can.

"I'm...cumming!" Sarada almost screams, trying to not be heard from outside the to but most likely failing. Her head drops onto the bed, her arms making a sort of cushion.

Boruto can feel his release coming as well, and grips her hips with both hands. His final thrust is deeper inside her than before, pressing the base of his cock into her entrance lips.

His final cum is like the grand finale, blasting into her cunt like a warm power hose. Sarada orgasms when he does, the force of his ejaculation eliciting a loud moan from her.

The fluid runs down her thigh, overflowing her pussy by far. Sarada can feel her cunt eating up as much of it as possible, and she groans as Boruto's movement ceases inside her.

Her legs bend slightly, bringing her waist to rest on the edge of the bed as the access cum runs down her leg. Boruto slowly pulls out his penis, feeling the last spike of pleasure. Their liquids pool on the floor, some of it wetting the blanket.

Sarada sighs blissfully, moving her arms to the sides of her head and lying on the side of her face on the bed. As he releases her ass from his grip he spanks her one last time, hearing an exhausted shout in return.

Boruto sighs, grinning. Being up so early was making him tired again, and Sarada was undoubtedly affected as well. She starts to climb up his bed, crawling on her hands and knees to the top.

He rounds up their clothes and places them on the corner of Sarada's blow up mattress, turning back to see her already curled up on his pillow. She suspiciously leaves a space for another person, and Boruto takes the bait.

He places the clothes underneath the corner of the blanket and climbs into bed with her. "What if someone comes in?" Boruto whispers into her ear as he slips under the blankets with her.

"Then I'll run to my bed." Her eyes peep open and she snuggles up against him, her naked body warm against his. "Besides it's the weekend. They won't wake up that early will they?"

"I guess…" Boruto has more worries but hides them and enjoys her warm, surprised at the steady beating of his heart as she pressed against him. Sarada maneuvers one leg under his, squeezing her crotch against his left leg.

He brings an arm around her back, and she brings her's up into his chest. Sarada's face presses against his shoulder, feeling smaller from being so close to him. "Good night."

"Good night." Boruto leans into her slightly, closing his eyes. The sensation of being with another in bed keeps him awake a bit longer than normal but he eventually can fall asleep.

Sarada stays awake for a while before being able to fall asleep. She shifts her thighs around his leg, grinding her pussy against him though he's already asleep. She shifts up and plants a quick kiss on his lips, before sighing and cuddling down to fall asleep as well.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

A quick knock on the bedroom door jerks him awake, a body besides him quickly reminding Boruto of what happened last night.

Sarada springs him beside her and quickly climbs over him and jumps into her bed, hoping she's quiet enough that whoever is at the door can't tell what she did.

"Come in!" Boruto shouts, glancing over at Sarada who is curling up in the blanket, her clothes still with his at the end of her mattress.

The door opens slowly and Himawari wanders in, still in her sleeping clothes. "Mom says breakfast is soon."

"Okay Hima." Boruto grins, expecting her to leave. Instead she walks over to Sarada's bed.

"Is she awake yet?" She asks him.

"No, let her sleep." Boruto says urgently, before shooting her out of the room. "Go get changed for breakfast."

"Okay." Himawari wanders out into the hall and turns into her room. Boruto hastily climbs across his bed and shuts the door, turning back to see Sarada emerging from her blankets.

She blushes when she notices he's still naked, covering her own body with the blankets. Boruto smiles, climbing off his bed and retrieving their clothes from the corner of her mattress.

He hands Sarada her pile, watching as she climbs out of bed. Boruto places his pile on his bed, before turning around and grabbing Sarada.

She drops her clothes onto her mattress, surprised as his arm latches around her's and he pulls her inwards. His right hand finds her left, and he steps over to make them parallel with each other.

Boruto brings his left hand under her right arm, up her shoulder and to the back of his head. His right hand releases her, gliding down her side.

Sarada is about to pull herself free of his embrace when he goes in to kiss her, his lips pressed together as he leans down slightly to align their faces. She closed her eyes, allowing Boruto to control how it goes.

Their lips make light contact, though he presses forward and opens his mouth slightly. Sarada opens her mouth in reply, immediately feeling his tongue on her lips.

Boruto's left hand pushes her head into hers, and Sarada freezes with her hands simply holding his wrists. His right hand moves around the back of her hip, instead inching towards her ass.

It feels strange when his hand gropes her ass cheeks but they kiss on, finding the action to be incredibly sexy and surprisingly undisturbing. Sarada moves her arms in and over his shoulders, grasping the back of his neck.

Their hips near each other and she can almost feel his erect dick touching her thighs. Sarada steps forward, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. His hard penis presses up the center of her thighs, and she slightly grinds her legs against it.

Boruto smiles as she moans quietly into his mouth, lustfully pressing her tongue against his. She breaks the kiss slightly, their noses still touching. "One more time?" She breathed, knowing she'll be horny all day unless they resolve it here and now.

He nods, knowing he'd beat himself up later if he passed the opportunity up. Boruto brings his left hand down to her hip, guiding her to lie on his bed as he steps around her right.

Sarada shuffles to her right, finding her back to the bed. Boruto reaches around and supports her back as she lies down onto the bed, shifting up a little and allowing him to see her pussy.

His penis hovers above her, and she almost closes her legs together. Sarada feels shyer this time, this experience feeling more exposing than last night. She forces herself to keep her legs separated, planting her feet on the floor on either side of him.

Boruto smiles, stepping forward slightly. His left hand guides his penis into her pussy, pressing slightly down onto her. He finds her already extremely wet, as though she had been teasing herself inside the blanket when Himawari had come in.

She bucks her hips down at him, moaning at the slight but not complete penetration. Her legs come off the ground, wrapping around his waist and locking at his lower back.

Sarada reaches at him, her hands reaching for his neck. Boruto leans down slightly to allow her to, placing his left hand at her waist and his right at her armpit.

He bucks his hips slightly, pressing into her with a careful amount of force. They both hope Hinata and Himawari can't hear them, since they might have just been asleep last night.

Boruto steps forward into her, making Sarada groan as he slowly progresses inside her. She shifts her hips, finding her hands tensing on his neck.

He quickly thrusts into her, eliciting a shout from the kunoichi. Both of them know that anyone could come in at any moment, and he tries to speed it up without going too quickly. Besides, he can feel Sarada becoming more and more impatient.

Once she recovers from the sudden movement, Sarada eagerly bucks her hips back at him. "Come on." It feels like her body craves more, after knowing the extent of pleasure his cock can bring him from last night. She allows herself a moan under the light sensation of his dick pulling her insides, very much wanting him to just jackhammer his hips into her.

"Don't be impatient." Boruto says with a grin as he begins the first thrust. Sarada moans loudly, and he almost covers her mouth automatically from the fear that someone would hear them.

He leans down into her, angling to press down faster into her as he starts to find a rhythm of slow thrusting. Sarada presses the back of her head into the bed, her back arching slightly and bringing her breasts suspiciously close to his face.

Boruto drives his penis as deep as he knows she can take, still holding back slightly for her sake. Their hips start to create the slapping noise again as he takes it up another notch, though it soon becomes a much wetter sounding noise.

Their panting fills the room, more noticeable now that they're trying to quiet down. Sarada breathes loudly underneath him, as does he. As Boruto;s hips swing faster, Sarada begins to have trouble keeping her voice down.

Lost in the ecstasy, she almost screams out at as the speed of his hips suddenly increases, as Boruto finds a slightly different angle to thrust at her from. Thinking quickly, he leans down and plants his lips over her open mouth.

Sarada moans loudly into his mouth, his mouth blocking some of the noise. Her eyes peek open as she finishes the long sound, feeling his tongue moving once again. She allows Boruto to lead the kiss, finding it almost blissful when he disconnects their lips but leaves their noses touching and their mouths inches apart.

Her mouth hangs open uncontrollably, a quiet moan forcing its way out with every thrust she takes. Boruto can feel her breasts bouncing underneath him, just barely out of his view. Still, he can feel them against his chest every now and then.

Bucking her hips back at him, Sarada lets out a groan that would have definitely been heard outside the room, had Boruto not quickly covered her mouth with his. When she finishes he releases her mouth, though more noises quickly escape as fingers climb up the side of her chest, groping at the skin at the base of her breast.

"Fu...fuck Boruto…" She can feel her body jerking back and forth, the effect almost like a car going and then stopping. His right hand crawls up her breast from her armpit, his left hand grabbing at more of the back side of her waist. "Someone's going to come in soon…"

Boruto's fingers reach the dark area of skin around her nipple, surrounding it. His hand gropes the entire breast while his thumb and forefinger trap her nipple between them, trying to keep it from bouncing around as he toys with it. "I got it,"

Sarada finds a pair of lips locked around her open mouth once again, feeling a sharp prick of pleasure and pain on her breast a second later. She yelps, feeling both of them breathing into each other's mouths.

She can feel his body against hers, the scene feeling so much more erodic compared to last night. Boruto's lustful eyes on her feels completely different, since last night they were both shadowed in darkness.

Her pussy tightens around his penis, a familiar sensation at this point. Boruto frees her mouth, allowing her to speak. "I'm going to cum Boruto!" She says it almost too loudly, but he wouldn't dare pause now to silence her.

He can feel her cunt around his penis like a finger trap, sucking him in with an even stronger wetness. Boruto leans into her again, feeling Sarada kissing back with more force and lust than passion.

"Get ready" Boruto warns her through the corner of his mouth, smiling against her lips. His left hand makes its way underneath her hip, groping her ass as if to coax her into an orgasm.

His sudden full thrust into her forces Sarada to pull back from the kiss and shout loudly, feeling as if her insides have been pleasurably friction burned. Her hands resist pinching and clawing the back of his neck, the pleasure making her body strain for any sort of movement.

Boruto keeps thrusting as much as he can, her tightened pussy making it harder but more pleasurable to move about inside her.

"Harder!" Sarada groans frantically, lusting for more pleasure before her body gives out. He increases the speed of his thrusts, though aware that his own release is just around the corner.

His hand tighten on her ass, loving the fleshy skin in his hand. Boruto finds himself arching his back slightly as he thrusts, allowing him to build up more force in his thrusts.

"I'm cumming!" She shouts, her legs drawing him in more as they press into his lower back. Sarada's fingers bore into the lower back of his neck, and though she tries her best not to drill her nails in she knows she has at least a few times.

Her hips thrust up at him, pushing his penis up into her pussy as her orgasm releases around Boruto's cock. The liquid rushes around the head of his cock, feeling almost like her wet mouth around him.

Sarada's orgasm quickly dies down, as she uses all her energy on her legs to keep Boruto thrusted deep inside her. She moans loudly at her orgasm, feeling his hand on her ass supporting her a bit.

When her body runs out of energy to supply her legs, Sarada unceremoniously falls onto the bed. Her legs fall off his hips, flopping onto the ground on either side of him.

Giving her no time to rest, Boruto quickly thrusts down into her and releases his orgasm into her exhausted pussy. Already as sensitive as ever, Sarada lets out a loud moan before Boruto clamps his mouth around hers.

Her fingernails dig into the back of his neck but Boruto barely flinches, driving his hips slightly deeper into her as his hose sprays it's seed up inside her.

Sarada mumbles inside his mouth, still letting out moans too loud to be released. Her nose breathes in and out rapidly, drawing in as much oxygen as it can to supply her aching body and fast pumping heart. As his orgasm finally dies down she slowly releases his neck of her pointed vice grip, knowing it probably hurt quite a bit.

Drawing back his hips, Boruto slides his penis out of her. He disconnects their mouths and Sarada gasps for air, not being able to collect enough from just her nose.

Looking down, Boruto pushes himself off of the bed stands slightly leaning forward. Sarada's hands fall off his neck, spreading out on either sides of her head as though she were surrendering.

He smiles at her defenceless body, lying on the bed almost unconsciously. Her chest heaves up and down, pumping lost air into her lungs.

When Sarada finally gains enough oxygen to move a substantial amount, she lifts her head and eyes Boruto who obviously stares at her naked body. She allows her head to fall back down, intending to lie there and very well fall asleep when his warm hands smooths around the back of her shoulder blades.

Peeking her eyes open, Sarada is suddenly pulled up by Boruto. He pulls her into a standing position, and she wavers a bit as her legs try to balance her body weight.

Her hands come up onto his shoulders, trying to use him as a support. When Boruto steps back, leaving her to stand on her own, her legs collapse and she falls back to a sitting position on the bed.

"Come on, breakfast is probably ready." Boruto leans down, sticking his face in hers. Unflustered, she groans and moves her arms behind her to support her as she leans back on them.

Sighing, Boruto walks over to where her bag of stuff is. It's a smaller bag, and once he opens it he quickly spots her clothes intended for today. He pulls them out, realizing that he hasn't had a real opportunity to think over what has happened in the last 8 hours.

He had waken up in the middle of the night to her sucking him off as he was presumably asleep, after which both of them had confessed their love for each other, and at that, fucked like rabbits for half the night. And, right in the morning, here they were again, going right at it.

Boruto looks up at the wall behind the door, plain and empty. *How did it come to this? This spur of luck that I never would have imagined.*

Both of their love is true, he know that for sure. That's what matters right now, not the fact that both their parents would probably kill them once they find out, especially Sasuke. Of course they will find out eventually, inevitably.

Turning around, he realizes Sarada has been watching him ponder the entire time. "Wanna give me my clothes now?" She asks, her slouching posture signifying that she's still groggy in the state of bliss, or whatever it is.

"Hah." Boruto steps over and place sher clothes on the bed, just out of her reach.

"Hey," She complains, thinking that he's teasing her by placing her clothes where she can't reach them.

Boruro almost rolls his eyes. "Relax." Sarada watches as he takes her panties out of the folded pile and kneels down.

He slips it around one foot, and then the other, before sliding it up her legs. Sarada has to stand up to allow him to bring the undergarment all the way up, steadying herself on his shoulders.

"Boruto, my legs are all stiff." Sarada complains, finding herself unable to balance well enough to stand. Her feet wobble, as though her legs cannot support her body.

"I think that's normal," Boruto stands up, reaching over and grabbing her bra from her pile of clothes. "You know, now that I think of it, my mom sometimes has trouble walking in the mornings."

"Really?" She sticks her arms one by one and allows him to slip her bra over her arms. "No way,"

Boruto easily reached around her back and clips the back together. "No, really! She stumbled around the kitchen and hangs onto the counters for balance. Dad always makes some excuse for her."

Sarada chuckles, sitting back down as Boruto grabs the rest of her clothes and places the pile next to her. He picks out her shirt, but she snatches it from him. "You get dressed too. It feels weird that you're just standing here naked dressing me."

"Hah, alright." Boruto leaves her to dress herself, walking around her air mattress to his drawers. Not having chosen his clothes beforehand, he digs through the draws and finds a suitable outfit that goes together decently.

As he slips on his boxers and pants, he takes a glance at Sarada. She has her outer dress and shirt on, but is struggling with her pants. The sight of her with her normal outfit but her pants down looks incredibly sexy, though he knows Sarada would probably punch him if he said that.

Boruto walks over shirtless, grining, and slips her pants off her feet. He helps her stand up and slips the pants around her legs one and then the other.

A kiss on her forehead makes her blush, but he quickly turns away from Sarada to put on the rest of his clothes. She stays standing, holding the wooden frame of the bed to keep herself upright, and tries to massage and flex her legs. She can't cling onto Boruto to walk for the entire day, or worse, his parents figure out what they've done.

He slips on his shirt and jacket effortlessly, turning around to see Sarada in an odd position as she attempts to massage herself while standing. Her back is facing him, her right leg bent up as tries to reach it. She's bent over, struggling to keep her balance using the bed frame.

Boruto sneaks up behind her, smoothing his hand up her lower thigh. She eyes him from the corner of her eye, feeling his chest against her back.

He massages his fingers into her thigh carefully, feeling her tense under his touch. Boruto's right hand comes up her side to the front of her shoulder, helping her balance while fully standing up instead of bending over.

Sarada groans, her tightness muscles feeling as though they scream with rustyness in each movement. Boruto's massage definitely helps her legs, but when he releases her to stand on her own she still finds some difficulty in walking.

"I can walk almost normally." She brushes off his concerns, testing herself by walking to the wall and back. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah." He smiles genuinely. "I just don't want it to be obvious for anyone to figure it out."

Sarada sighs. "I honestly never thought much about keeping our relationship a secret."

"Don't worry about it." Boruto draws her in closer, hugging her lightly. She looks up at him, resting the side of her cheek on his upper arm. "I'm just glad we both ended up like this…" His voice trails off, and he glances down at her.

Sarada grins back at him sweetly. "So am I. I never thought this could possibly happen. That this would stay a dream."

Leaning down to kiss her, he whispers as their noses touch and their mouths draw near. "I love you, Sara."

"Mhm.." She mumbled back, her lips already pressed against Boruto's. Their tongues don't find each other this time, the kiss not fueled with lust. Not this time. Instead, their love burns in the kiss, wet lips feeling like candy against their own.

Her eyes slowly close as she is drawn into the kiss, almost confused at how this scene came to be. She rubs herself against him, feeling one of his hands snaking up her back and pressing into the back of his head. Her own arms climb up to his head from under his arms, simply latching her hands into his blonde hair.

Boruto draws back slowly, regretful that he is the one forced to break the kiss. "If we don't go for breakfast soon, they'll get suspicious."

"Yeah…" Sarada sighs, wishing they could be alone forever. She drops her arms from his head, deciding not to tell him how much she messed up her hair.

"Come on." Boruto says with a bright smile, not unlike the one his father usually projects. His arms slide out from under her, and she sighs as his warm embrace falls away.

Their hands clasp for a second, but as they walk out of the room, Sarada drops his hand out of fear that someone would see them. Boruto glances at her, seeing her almost walking normally but still struggling every now and then for balance. Hopefully, his parents won't notice.

He tries to help her down the stairs, reaching out for her arm, but instead Sarada clings to he railway and attempts it herself. She makes it down the first two steps before her awkward legs break her step pattern and she falls into Boruto's back. He turns around, reaching for her forearms. "Let me help - you're going to fall."

"No I'm not." Sarada scoffs, confident that the slip a second ago was simply an accident and would not be repeated.

Boruto rolls his eyes, though it doesn't irritate her as much as it usually does. "Don't make me carry you." He half jokes, both of them knowing he'd probably actually do it, if it came to that.

She pouts, not used to him winning their more personal arguments. "Fine." Sarada allows him to hold her arms and guide her down the stairs. He makes sure no one can see the stairs before they get to the bottom, releasing her as they near the kitchen door.

"Try not to make it obvious that your legs are sore. Even if you try to play it off as something else, they'll know." Boruto says, unsure how well her parents could spot her lies.

"Got it." She nods. Both of them edge towards the door frame, nervous that Sarada would slip up and give it away somehow. Boruto leans into the doorway, before stepping forward into it. Sarada is close behind him, almost hiding behind his larger figure.

Hinata is in the kitchen making more servings of their breakfast. Himawari is sitting down, and though they don't notice at first, when they walk more into the doorway they are surprised with the sight of the Hokage seated at the end of the table.

Both of them are tearing into their breakfasts, Himawari more like a child and Naruto like an animal. Himawari notices Boruto first, lingering at the doorway with Sarada behind him.

"Good morning!" Hima waves exaggeratedly, as though they were waving to each other from across a soccer field.

"Good morning." Boruto nods with less enthusiasm, eyeing his father. "What're you still doing here?"

Naruto peels himself away from the meal, wiping a bit of the food off of his mouth with a napkin. "I took a break for the night - I'm going to leave in an hour or so for work through."

"Of course." Boruto sighs. The Hokage title is a job with practically no breaks. Hinata glances over, seeing both of them standing around almost awkwardly. "Go eat, you two. Your breakfast is already on the table."

"Thank you!" Sarada gives her a small wave. Boruto, however, offers her no response. *Teenage boys.* She scoffs to herself. *Someone has to teach him some manners.*

Both of them walk together to their seats, Sarada walking carefully and chatting each step as to not fall. She grabs the table once they reach it, steadying herself against it and his chair as she walks past it to her's.

Breakfast consists of one food item, a simple fried mashed potatoes in the rough shape of circles, filled with cheese and other things to bring flavor to it. Boruto leads her to her seat, but doesn't sit at his own. "What do you want to drink?"

"I can get it myself." Sarada brushes him off. He leans in to talk more quietly. "No, you can't. Not with your legs like this."

She sighs, realizing Boruto's right. "Water is fine, alright?" She pouts slightly, but no mater how cute she looks, they can't risk their parents finding out.

"Are you sure? We have juice, pop, you can have more than just water."

"Orange juice?" Sarada asks, unsure if they have any. It's what she drinks almost every morning, as though it energises her for the day ahead.

"Oh we have plenty of that. Himawari practically lives on it." Boruto pivots and heads into the kitchen, and Sarada turns towards her delicious smelling breakfast.

As she cuts off a piece and pops it into her mouth, Naruto pipes up. "How has your stay been, Sarada?"

"Ah, it's been great, lord Hokage." Sarada says with a slight bow.

Naruto resists rolling his eyes. "Please, your my guest, and I'm your godfather. Just call me Naruto." He requests gently, knowing that sometime in the near future he'll have to say the exact same thing again.

"Sure." She smiles, cutting up more of her breakfast.

"Did you sleep with Boruto last night?" Himawari asks, seemingly done her meal even though a quarter of it remains on her plate.

"W-well, I slept in his room." Sarada blushes slightly, unsure what the young girl is implying.

"Uh huh, but you also-"

"Himawari!" Naruto shouts at a medium volume, frightening both of the girls. "We don't need to start a conversation about that. It might make Sarada uncomfortable." He soothes in a softer voice quickly after.

"Oh Kay!" Hima pushes her plate away and runs off, leaving her chair untucked. She disappears up the stairs, thumping loudly with barely any intervals between her steps.

Naruto chuckles, taking another note of breakfast. "Sorry about that. Himawari is still learning about what sort of things are more personal."

"Oh." She mumbles skyly. *D-do Himawari and Naruto both know what Boruto and I did?*

Boruto walks back into the dining room, a glass of orange juice and a glass of water with ice in each hand. He places her glass next to her plate, leaning over to tuck in Himawari's chair before sitting down in his seat.

"Thanks." Sarada says quietly, already half full of the meal. "Welcome." Boruto subconsciously restrains from eating like an animal, probably because Sarada is sitting besides him.

He sneaks his hand into her left thigh, under the table so no one else can see it. Sarada slowly brings her left hand down to rest on his, continuing to eat with her other. Boruto tries to massage her thigh, which does help her legs feel better, but she squeezes her smaller hand around three of his fingers.

He glances up at her from the former of his eye, aware that she is trying to send him some sort of message.

"After. Important." Sarada mouths to him, turning her head towards him and pretending to take a drink from her glass of orange juice.

Boruto nods once, slightly, and turns back to eating his breakfast. His hand continues to massage into her thigh, and she releases her grip on his fingers, instead laying her hand on top of his.

They sit in silence, unsure what to talk about, until Hinata finishes making her breakfast and comes in to seat herself and eat. "Good morning Boruto, Sarada." She pulls out her seat and places her plate on the table. "How did you two sleep?"

The question would be innocent sounding on most days, but from what did happen, Boruto and Sarada glance at each other. There's an edge to her voice that sounds as though she is implying something, but both of them know jumping to conclusions would just make it worse.

"We were fine." Boruto brushes it off as he normally would, knowing that doing anything else would make them even more suspicious.

"I slept well." Sarada says briefly with a polite nod, waiting to see what Hinata's response is.

"Oh, I see." Hinata glances at Naruto, whom has finished his breakfast and is simply listening. His eye catches her's, but no other hints are given.

*That glance could mean anything... right?" Sarada tries to calm herself. *If anyone finds out about it…*

Naruto stands up abruptly. "I've got to go to work now. Sorry I can't stay longer for our guest."

"Oh it's okay." Sarada says with a smile. "Being the Hokage must be a very tiring job."

He sighs as he walking into the kitchen with his plate and utensils. "You have no idea." Walking back through the dining room to the front door, he passes Hinata and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

She places her utensils down and goes after Naruto to see him off, casting a glance at Boruto that means 'You better come see him off.'

Boruto stands up, only halfway through his meal, and walks to the front foyer area. Sarada is quick to follow, not wanting to be rude. "Hima, Dad is leaving!" Boruto shouts up the stairs, soon answered by someone running down the stairs.

"Bye Daddy!" Himawari squeals, hugging his leg. Naruto bends down, giving her a proper hug. "Bye Himawari. I'll see you later."

"Okay!" She steps back, allowing Hinata to step forward. "I'll send you some lunch later today. Don't fill up on ramen."

They share a quick kiss, which Himawari immaturity turns away from. "Thanks." Naruto grins, not feeling as tired as he has been for the last week. "Sorry to run out like this Sarada feel free to stay a while."

"It's okay..Naruto." Sarada smiles, feeling awkward into the doorway as she grips it for support.

Naruto nods, kissing Hinata quickly one last time before he turns and opens the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" A chorus of voices answers back, and once the door is shut Hinata steps forward and locks it.

Himawari goes back upstairs, and they return to the kitchen. Sarada tries to walk as not awkwardly as possible, pretty sure that it still looks out of the ordinary.

To her demise, when Hinata enters the room she notices it almost instantaneously. "Sarada, what's wrong with your legs?"

"Oh, we...training was very challenging yesterday. My legs feel really sore." Sarada stumbles slightly with her excuse, hoping she doesn't read into it too much.

"Mmm…I remember training back when I was younger. Do you want something to help your legs?" Hinata smiles, the same strange edge in her voice.

Sarada glances at Boruto, who nods. "Yes please. That would be great."

"Okay, we'll finish up breakfast and then I'll apply some cream to it. It won't help instantly, but I will help your legs feel better much faster."

Sarada stumbles over to her seat and finishes eating, already almost done when they had gotten up to see Naruto off.

Hinata notices when she's done eating and gets up from her seat. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes please." She says shyly, as the older woman ushers her to the livingroom, leaving Boruto to finish his own breakfast, and, quite possibly, Himawari's.

Hinata gestures her to take a seat on the couch, reaching underneath the table and retrieving a container of cream as Sarada seats herself.

Unscrewing the top of the container, she scoops out a blob of whatever it is with her finger, turning and smearing into onto her thigh.

The paste feels warm, her sore and strange feeling muscles appreciating even this small amount. Hinata places the container on the table and begins rubbing the blob around her thigh, the cream spreading surprisingly easily on her skin.

She molds her fingers into Sarada's thigh as she spreads it, almost like a light massage. She spreads the cream around her entire thigh, where the most sore part is, pushing it around the sides and underside of her leg.

"Thank you again for doing this." Sarada mumbles as the older woman adresses her legs.

"Oh no problem!" Hinata smiles, continuing to rub it into her skin. "Don't think of it as anything. The same thing happened to me every now and then." She admits, finishing up the first leg.

Stepping over her legs, Hinata takes another scoop out of the container and smears it on Sarada's right thigh, repeating the process of spreading it around and into her skin.

When she finishes, Hinata stands up and closes the container of cream. "You should feel better in a bit. It does take some time to work though." She helps Sarada stand up before both of them return to the dining room.

Boruto has finished both his and Himawari's plates, and as they enter he places their empty plates on the kitchen counter.

Sarada brushes past him, half stumbling through the dining room before pausing. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Boruto says with a surprising lack of sarcasm, following her through the doorway and up the stairs.

His hands latch onto her waist, intending to steady her and help her walk. Sarada looks back at him, but ultimately accepts that she needs help to walk up the stairs.

When they reach the second floor she brushes him off, using the wall every now and then to balance as she walks.

He almost follows her into the washroom, but pauses in the hallway as Sarada collects her toothbrush and toothpaste from besides their sink.

The two of them go to Boruto's room, abruptly closing the door behind them. Sarada packs her stuff away in her bag, and Boruto walks around her to sit at his desk.

"Do you know when you're leaving?"

"No, why?" She glanced at him before returning to organizing her bag.

"Because you might want to wait until you can walk properly to go back home." Boruto watches her face flash with worry. "Do you think your mom would know?"

Sarada sighs. "Maybe, I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances. She is a medical ninja." She stands up from her bag, sitting on the edge of her air mattress next to him in his desk chair.

"This feels like a dream, you know?" She wavers dreamily, pausing for a second to take a breath. "That I would be able to confess to you, and that you would love me back."

A blush sets in on both their faces, and Sarada quickly turns her head away from him. Boruto gets up from his chair, sitting down on the mattress next to her.

His fingers brush on her chin, and he slowly guides her face back around to face him. They stay with their gazes locked for a few moments, Sarada blushing wildly.

"It really does, doesn't it." Boruto smiles. "I never really expected I'd find love until we met. And I never imagined it would be possible for us to end up like this." Their faces are inches apart, feeling each others breaths on their faces.

"I love you," Boruto soothes, bringing his left hand up her arm. Her hand comes up to his elbow, her fingers brushing against it.

Sarada feels his other hand on her shoulder, smoothing over her neck to her cheek. She leans her head into his hand, feeling her heart beat more powerfully in her chest. "You know I love you too."

Boruto pulls her head inwards lightly to his with his right hand, also leaning in himself. Sarada allows him to guide her face forward, feeling his hand slide down to her chin.

Their noses brush past each other before their lips connect, both of their mouths slightly open.

No thoughts are thought, no words are spoken. Their lips move slightly, drawing in each other subconsciously.

Their love needs no words. The sound of their breaths fill the room, their greedy lust for each other shared between them.

This fanfiction took forever - 18,000 words

I never expected it to be this long, but once I got into writing it I didn't feel like stopping

Again, thank you for reading!

I may possibly make some continuing chapters, but with the amount of time this took to write, it's a big maybe


End file.
